


The night is pulling at my heart-strings

by T_Cloud_K



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ash likes kissing a lot, Boys In Love, Cheek Kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Rated T for language, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, hand holding, its just cuddles yall, thats literally all I want from this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Cloud_K/pseuds/T_Cloud_K
Summary: It wasn't often that Ash found himself unable to sleep at night, with him being such a heavy sleeper and all that. This time, unfortunately, his mind decided it had something better to do than just resting. That said, his thoughts kept drifting to the other boy snoozing above him for no apparent reason. Guess he just left a good impression on the raven-haired with his excitement and his seemingly unachievable goal of having a legendary pokemon as his starter. Gou really was a character alright.And he was so pretty...Godhe wassopretty...
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Gou, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou, Satoshi|Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 395





	The night is pulling at my heart-strings

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written fanfiction in my life for anything (well..except for maybe a warrior cats fic like, 4-5 years ago) bUT WAIT give me a chance  plEASE
> 
> Anyway, this is a relatively new ship so I can see why there would be a lack of content, but still, these boys are SO precious I just..HAD to give in and give this fanfic thing a try. I mean might as well...
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://randomfandomthoughts10.tumblr.com/post/189581271784/i-only-use-my-editing-skills-for-good
> 
> I literally just want to see these dorks being soft with each other THAT'S IT. LET THEM HAVE CUTE CRUSHES GOD DAMN IT
> 
> Oh also English isn't my first language so watch out for that ig hehe

As the night settled over the hills of Vermillion City, the two research fellows, Ash and Gou, found themselves safely tucked under their covers. Nothing but the gentle sounds of nocturnal pokemon could be heard through the slightly open window in the boys` dorm room, breaking the silence. Well, that and Gou`s soft and regular breathing. The boy was fast asleep.

Well, good for him.

The same couldn't be said about Ash, however. It wasn't often that the trainer found himself unable to sleep at night, with him being such a heavy sleeper and all that. This time, unfortunately, his mind decided it had something better to do than just resting. His Pikachu was laying at his side, with his belly up, breathing softly. Hm, seemed like it didn't have the same problem. That said, his thoughts kept drifting to the other trainer snoozing above him, for no apparent reason. Guess he just left a good impression on the raven-haired with his excitement and his seemingly unachievable goal of having a legendary pokemon as his starter. Gou really was a character alright.

And he was so pretty... God  he was  so  pretty...

Now, contrary to popular belief, Ash wasn`t exactly blind. Oblivious and spontaneous most of the time, yeah, but not blind. He acknowledged beauty when he saw it. And oh boy, did he see it!

He would lie if he said he didn't feel a sudden connection to those ocean blue eyes when he first encountered them. It was like a wave of water washed over him. No-that didn`t sound quite right... 

It was like a Lapras Hydro Pumped him straight in the face. Scary, but refreshing at the same time. Somewhat...

Okay maybe mostly scary. After all human emotions were never Ash's strong suit. Pokemon emotions though, now  that's  another subject. They were such interesting and sensible creatures. He felt so lucky to live amongst them and be able to form strong bonds. After all, pokemon played such a big part in his life and his dreams and-

His thoughts were cut off by the soft sound of covers shifting above him. Oh, that`s right! He was trying to fall asleep. How his mind went back to his pokemon friends he had no idea. I guess it`s easy to let your mind shift from one enjoyable thing to another.

Speaking of enjoyable things, why did he have to be the only one wide awake! His companion might as well suffer with him.

"Hey Gou.." Ash whispered softly into the darkness, their only source of light being the moon peeking sightly into their room. When he didn`t hear a response he tried again, still considerably quiet for his usual loud demeanor.

"Gou! You awake..?"

A low groan and the shifting of covers were heard from above and Ash smiled slightly. 

"Mm. . what?" came Gou`s sleepy reply. Ash`s heart must have skipped a beat at that because the boy above him sounded so soft and gentle. He swore he`s never heard anything quite like it before. He realized he must have taken too long to answer cause he was snapped back to reality by that same mumbled voice calling his name.

"Ash..? Wha-" the boy was cut off by his own small Skitten yawn and oh  Arceus 

Gou tried again, still failing to hide the drowsiness in his voice. "What`s wrong?"

Now Ash felt kind of bad for waking his friend up, just to be petty. "No it`s- actually It`s nothing important. You can go back to sleep. I`m sorry for waking you up." The boy whispered bringing his covers closer to his chest. His Pikachu shifted slightly next to him

"Wha- hey don`t give me that!" The other trainer said, slightly more awake now.

The other didn`t answer back, as he closed his eyes pretending to fall asleep. After a small silence, the sound of covers shifting was back, only this time a little louder.

"Ash!"

Hm..that sounded weirdly close to him.

" Ash!  come on! How dumb do you think I am to really believe you fell asleep in 3 seconds."

Cheeky little thing, of course he wouldn`t let it go. Well, it`s his fault he woke him up in the first place. Ash opened his brown eyes just to be met by clear blue ones staring right back at him. For what felt like an hour but was probably was a mere couple of seconds, he gazed at the highlights in the other eyes, and at how the moon only added more depth to their shade, replacing the light ocean blue with a pleasant blueish gray. His eyes drifted over Gou`s other features such as his cute tiny nose, slightly curved at the end. For a moment he imagined leaning up and pecking it softly. It wouldn`t be hard, as they were mere inches away from each other. His eyes traveled to his cheekbones, noticing how smooth the other`s skin looked, shining in the moonlight just like his eyes, and from there they went to his slightly parted lips and oh -

He didn`t have much time to analyze them as much as he wished to. Ash was hit with the sudden realization that the boy was hanging his head upside down, looking at him from his top bunker. His hair was hanging down as well, shorter strands framing his face beautifully, and his red strands changing from their usual hairclip shape. The boy was staring at Ash with a confused expression before his face went as red as the highlights in his hair. And if he had an excuse for this, such as hanging upside down, Ash didn`t have any explanation for all the blood rushing to his face.

He sat up suddenly and gave the other a wide smile, trying to cover up for his flushed expression. Pikachu whined disapprovingly in response to its trainer`s sudden movement.

"Oh hey! You evolved into an Aipom. Congrats!" the raven-haired chuckled quietly and continued to smile carelessly at his friend.

Gou blew out a breath in response and raised his body back onto his bed. "Very funny. What are you, a Gastly? Go back to sleep." He mumbled, letting himself fall back onto his pillow with a thump.

"As if I wouldn`t have done that by now if I could" Ash answered quietly, leaning his arms on the bed and craning his neck back to stare up at the bottom of the other`s bed above him.

"So there IS something bothering you!" he heard the voice of the other. The brown-eyed boy let out a `hum`, before answering.

"Not really. Well, there`s nothing specific a least. It`s just that I almost never have problems with falling asleep. So, when I do, I don`t really know... what to do I guess"  
Ash said, moving his gaze from the bottom of the other`s bunk bed to the sleeping Pikachu next to him. "You don`t seem to have any problems, do you Pikachu?" he whispered, running his hand through the pokemon`s fur, gently, in order to not wake it up.

"And you decided that you should wake me up as well becauuuseee.."

Ash snickered at Gou's annoyed wannabe tone that was overpowered my sleepiness.

"I guess I just didn't want to struggle alone. But I'm sorry, that was rude of me. You should go back to your beauty sleep." Not that he needs any more, the raven-haired thought, the image of his face up close coming back to his mind. Hey, maybe it will help him fall asleep to a nice though like that. It was worth a try. Ash lay back down but sure enough, he didn't have any luck.

There was silence for a while before Gou decided to speak again surprising the other boy. He was sure the blue-eyed trainer fell right back asleep. Hm, guess not. "So what. You`re just going to stare at your pokemon until the sun comes up?" `That you plan?"

"Hey!" Ash raises his voice unconsciously. "It`s not my fault I can`t take my mind off of your stupid pretty f-"

"SHHH!! Do you want to wake the entire lab up?" Gou whisper yelled cutting the other off and thank Arceus for that because Ash really oughta watch what comes out of his mouth. The raven-haired boy feels a red hot flush making itself known on his face for the second time in the span of a few minutes and that's not good. Or normal for him for that matter. 

Damnit he really has to calm down. After all, it`s not like he`s never been around attractive people before. He`s been through a lot of adventures and has seen all kinds of pleasant and unpleasant people. First, there were Misty, May and Dawn, who were all cute but he never saw them as..pretty. Never saw them as much of anything really except fellow pokemon trainers or coordinators. Then there was Iris who he considered more like a sister really. And even Serena whom he kissed. I mean, she kissed him technically. Again, Ash was aware that he should have been flabbergasted and mesmerized by her romantic gesture but... he just wasn't. Thinking about her right now only made the boy realize that her eyes were the wrong shade of blue. To saturated. Too exaggerated. And the light in them never had quite the same reflection as...the other ones he got to analyze a couple of minutes ago. And her face was nice enough he guesses, but it wasn't that pleasant tanned shade that fit  so  well with the sky crystal eyes, and that had a softnes to it which reminded him of the petals of a Roselia. The way his cheeks turned rosy so easily. Like the gentle color was made specifically to sit prettily on his face. And the way his hair looked so fluffy and nice to the touch, with the characteristic red accents. He imagined running his fingers through the darkish locks and cuddling his face in it. He bets it would smell great. Maybe a sweet scent. As sweet as the person. And maybe- wait, what the heck was he thinking.

"That`s it!" Ash rose from his seated position on his bed and stretched his limbs out. "I`m gonna go get a glass of water" he said moving his hand up to scratch at the back of his head.  And maybe shove my head under a running faucet for a few seconds, he taught. "You want something?" Ash asked turning to look up at the other boy on the bunk bed and his arm froze mid scratch.

Gou was resting his head on his arm, which was also resting on the bed poll that was supposed to keep him from falling off the bed. His hair was an utter mess and it looked so perfect and mushy. His eyes were heavy-lidded and sleepy, a little watery from the big yawn he let out earlier. His long lashes fanned over his cheeks as he blinked slowly. Although not too clear, the gaze was following the raven haired`s movement and met the other`s brown orbs. Gou smiled tenderly and tilted his head slightly, a strand of stray hair brushing his face. A ray of moonlight was shining gently on his features again, giving him an ethereal glow as the boy let out a little hum in consideration.

The raven-haired boy felt his breath leave him. It was like the ground has been suddenly snatched from under his feet and everything else faded into nothingness except for the other smiling softly at him. Yeah, it was official. Ash was undeniably, undoubtedly, surely and very much so  whipped

He felt like he could stare at that relaxed expression for hours on end. And he would have if it weren't for a harsh blow of the wind that made its way in the room through the open window. It made the trained shiver and break out from their little bubble where the only thing that mattered was each other.

Gou realized this and his smile turned into a small frown. He let out a deep sigh and sat up in his bed, shifting his blanket and draping it over himself like a cape. With a blush high on his cheeks, he then proceeded to open his arms wide, in a gesture that basically read as `Don't just stand there in your pajamas. Come here you big idiot` 

Ash stumbled in the direction of the ladder with no hesitation. When he reached the top he looked over at the other who was in the same inviting position, but his head was turned to the side and his eyes were cast downwards, not looking at him. His face only flushed harder when he felt the eyes of the raven-haired boy staring at him with wonder, but making no move in his direction.

"N-nevermind this was a stupid idea. . ." Gou stuttered out recoiling a bit into himself. His face and ears were burning at this point, but before he could lay back down, Gou felt fingers brushing his knuckles and a warm hand, slightly larger than his own slim one, gently grip the blue-eyed boy`s hand that was still holding the blanket. He turned his head to look at Ash, who was suddenly inches away from him. Again. Ash slowly opened back the other`s arm, grip still on Gou`s knuckles. They gazed at each other for what felt like the tenth time that night.

Ash`s eyes trailed down to the others lips and finally,  finally  he could  really  look at them. Gou`s lips were slightly parted, short breaths coming from between them. They were not too thin, nor too full. Just perfect. His feminine features weren't too exaggerated, like an actual girl`s. But his lips looked rosy and had a light moisture to them. And when Gou caught his bottom lip gently between his teeth, Ash felt like he never wanted to kiss the thoughts out of someone so bad in his life.

The trainer snapped his eyes back up to the blue ones when he felt a slight grip on his arm. The other boy was looking at him through his long lashes, their breaths mingling together.

"Gou-" Ash breather out, but was cut off when said boy leaned his forehead down onto his shoulder, hiding his red face into the other's neck. Ash laughed lightly and placed his hand on the boy`s hair, stroking it gently, meanwhile the fingers on his other hand were intertwined with Gou`s. He buried his nose in his hair and yup, he was right. It smelled and felt  amazing. He let his hand drop, putting his arm around the boy`s waist instead, under the covers that were still tightly wrapped around him. It felt wonderful, being able to hold him like this and he wouldn't mind staying like this forever to be completely honest.

The blue-eyed trainer let out a squeak of surprise when Ash let himself fall back onto the soft pillows, bringing him down as well.

"Dude what-" Gou raised his head to look at Ash, but his complaint was quickly cut off when he saw the boy lying under him was laughing carelessly with his eyes closed. It eventually made a laugh bubble up in his throat as well. 

Here they were, two silly boys giggling at each other in the dead of night. When they calmed down a bit, Ash spread his palm on the other`s waist and looked up at the smiling trainer straddling him. His eyes were crinkled with joy and his mouth still held a playful grin as time seemed to stop at that moment.

"Gods you`re beautiful..." he breathed out.

There.

He said it.

Ash Ketchum was no coward after all. Or at least he would like to think he wasn`t.

Gou managed to  somehow get even redder. "Y-you! You can`t jus-you can't just say that!!" he squeaked out, bringing one hand up to cover his flaming face and turning his head in order to avoid the other`s eyes again.

That was it. He couldn't take any more of this cuteness. Ash leaned up and removed Gou`s hand from his face, holding it in his again. The trainer moved his gaze back to the raven-haired just in time to see him closing his own eyes "What are you-"

The blue-eyed boy was cut off by a pair of slightly chapped lips on his soft ones. 

He was startled at first but quickly melted into the others embrace, letting his own eyes fall closed and entwining their fingers again. With the other hand he gripped the front of Ash`s pajama shirt tightly.

Speaking of Ash, he felt like his entire life had been nothing but a road that specifically led him here, to this moment, lips locked in with the angel in front of him. He wished for nothing more than to stay here embracing the boy that managed to keep him up at night. He tilted his head a little an oh-

That was even  better  somehow. To say he felt sparks coming off of them was an understatement. The way their mouths fit together so perfectly like they were  made  for each other really blew both their minds away.

Eventually, they had to part because of the lack of air, but their foreheads remained together as they caught their breath. Gou still had his eyes closed and Ash was watching his face patiently. He pecked the boy on his nose (finally) and the other let out a tiny giggle at the childish action. Ash grinned wide and pecked him again on the forehead this time. And on the tip of his nose. And on his cheeks, making his way back to his lips showering those in small kisses as well, and lower on the other`s jawline trailing it with light pecks while Gou was laughing lightly with his eyes still shut and head turned in order to give Ash better access to cover him in kisses. "You`re so-" peck "-pretty-" peck "-and cute-" peck "-and sweet" peck peck  peck .

When he opened his eyes again they were glowing with amusement and something else. Some deeper undertone that Ash couldn`t quite put his finger on.

"Arceus you`re so embarrassing!" Gou said, fixing the blanket so it covered both of them.

"Hey! I`m just being honest here! You should appreciate that"

Gou rolled his eyes with a smile. "Lean back" he instructed the raven-haired boy as he made himself comfortable on top of him. Ash, who didn`t let go of his waist for a second, hugged the boy tighter as he laid his head on top of the trainer's chest, hair tickling his chin. Gou was surprisingly light, and he liked the extra body heat so he really didn`t mind becoming a pillow for the other. With their legs tangled together, Ash started tracing shapes slowly on the other`s clothed spine, going back to kissing the top of his head gently. Gou`s arms were around his chest caught under the two bodies. That will get pretty painful soon enough, but for now it was fine.

"Gou?" Ash whispered into his hair and said boy let out a slightly exasperated groan in response.

"What now?" came the muffled reply.

"..Thanks for, well.." Ash struggled a bit to find his words. "For helping me feel comfortable I guess"

"Uh-huh" Gou groaned sleepily, hugging the boy under him tighter. "Anytime you weirdo."

Ash smiled and closed his eyes. "Look who`s talking. Mister `I`ll have the legendary Mew as my starter pokemon`." He felt the other turning his head to shoot him a side-eyed glance.

"Wow.. you come into  my  top bed that  I  won fair and square-" another laugh bubble up from the brown-eyed boy`s throat.

"No don't laugh let me finish! You come into  my  bed and I share my body heat with you. And here you are talking crap-" Ash opened his eyes to see the pouty face of the other boy who was struggling to not grin at his own words.

"Okay okay you`re not weird you`re wonderful and Mew will be begging to get into your Pokeball I'm sure" Ash said stroking the other`s hair.

"Hell yeah!" Gou mumbled, burying his face back in the boy`s chest. "Now sleep already. I`m tired of babying you"

"Fine fine!" Ash closed his eyes again but did stop stroking Gou`s hair. "`Night Gou". All he got back was a vague mumble before he finally drifted to sleep in the warm embrace he had been missing.

\---------

Koharu had just finished washing her plate and was on the verge of exiting the lab to go to school when she noticed something missing. Particularly the two pokemon maniacs that unusually woke up at about this time. 

Well, I guess 'woke up' is not exactly the right way to put it. More like they got woken up by Mr Mime forcefully at this hour. 

She looked at the Pokemon who was eating its invisible breakfast at the table, making no move to go to the boys' room.  
"Hey Mr Mime!" The pokemon shifted its attention from the imaginary sandwich to the girl standing at the door.

"What's up with Ash and Gou? Why aren't they here yet?" The girl narrowed her eyes at the pokemon "And how come you didn't terrorize them into waking up yet. 

The Pokemon let out a noise as if it was laughing and batted its hand away.

"Did you check up on them?" Koharu asked, receiving a nod from Mr Mime. 

"...and you left them alone?" That sounded way to suspicious to be considered alright. The pokemon would never leave them be.

The girl groaned and brought her hand to her eyes. "Its really not my business. I gotta go to school anyway. But..."

Her dad would probably be unhappy with her if she just let the two researchers sleep all day instead of doing their work..researching..stuff..or whatever they did.

"Fine!  Ill just check up on them myself"  and ruin their sleep  she though. After all it was fair. Gou refused to go to school these days anyway so what reason would he have to sleep in.

Koharu made her way down the hall to the boys` room and cracked the door open. When she didn't see any movement she entered the room lit up by the sun rays.

Wait, Ash wasn't even in his bed. Have they left earlier without her noticing? No way. They are the loudest people she's ever met. Plus his Pikachu was sleeping right there on the bottom bunk. Ash would rather choke than be away from his pokemon. What about Gou? She raised the gaze up at the top bed but could only see a pile of blankets. Hm.

Koharu sighed but went up the stair, only to stop abruptly when she took in the sight before her. 

"You  have got to be kidding me..."

Koharu took a good look at Gou laying on top of the other boy, with his head resting on his chest, fast asleep, and at Ash who was snoozing away as well, arms spread out, and decided that she is absolutely done with their antics. A small uncharacteristic smirk made its way on her face.

"OH MY GOD GOU LOOK!!! MEW IS BACK!!"

"wHAT?! WHERE??" the blue-eyed boy shot up, somehow wide awake only at the notion of such thing happening. In doing so, he bumped the top of his head with Ash`s chin.  Hard.

"OWW!! What the hell Gou!" the raven-haired boy was startled awake, glaring up at the other who was looking around frantically, only to stop and shoot him an apologizing look.

"Sorry.."

Koharu, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She was holding to the bed frame and was bent over in laughter. 

"Koharu you`re an awful human being, you know that?" Gou turned his head to glare at her. "Why would you-" but he stopped short when he saw the girl laughing so genuinely. It`s the first time he`s seen her give more than a small laugh at..well..anything. So he let her calm down without any other complaints. When he looked back at the boy under him, Ash was rubbing his chin with his eyes closed and groaning softly.

"You have a surprisingly hard head, you know that?"

With a small laugh, Gou leaned down and gave the other`s chin a kiss. "There. All better!" he smiled.

Ash opened one eye and pouted. "It`s gonna take more than that Nurse Joy!"

"Eww can`t you two just let me have this moment without being gross? Is this how it`s gonna be from now on?" Koharu spoke up.

Gou looked at her through his long lashes. "Aren`t you supposed to be on your way to school right about now?"

"Aren`t` you?" the girl shot back, the two squinting at each other.

"okAY then!!" Ash sat up after a few heavy seconds of the two`s staring contest. "I think we`ll go wash our teeth and grab some breakfast. Thanks for waking us up Koharu!" the boy said, giving the girl a genuine grin.

She let out a scoff and looked at the brown-eyed boy. "Sure you will. I`ll leave you to it then. But please refrain from the embarrassing behaviour in public from now on." she said, making her way to the door.

"You`re in  OUR room!!" Gou shouted throwing a pillow at her. She avoided it just in time by closing the door. The boy scoffed but turned when he felt a hand grabbing his chin gently and a pair of lips on his again. And yeah, this was way better. Who was he arguing with again?

They laid back down, melting into one another, Gou`s hands ruffling Ash`s hair and his hands stroking Gou`s rosy cheeks with feather-light touches. He`s sure he`ll never get bored of the constant blush on his face. The boys` lips were moving tenderly against one another`s, heads tilted just right, breaths mingling.

Morning breaths. Nasty...

Ash parted away and pecked the other on the corner of his mouth one last time before jumping down straight from the top bunk. "Let`s go get ready Gou! New day, new pokemon adventures!" the boy grinned widely at the other. The ruckus from before effectively woke Pikachu up, who rubbed at its eyes sleepily before jumping on Its trainer`s shoulder. "Pika pi!"

Gou let out a deep sigh as he stretched out his limbs. "You`re way to energetic for a person who didn`t sleep for a good chunk of the night.."

"Yeah well, I`d rather steal kisses from you throughout the rest of the day with actual good-smelling breath" Ash winked at the other boy who stumbled on the steps down from the top bunk.

"Arceus, who are you?" Gou exclaimed, ears red, making Ash chuckle loudly while running to their shared bathroom.


End file.
